Love Really Is A Battlefield
by awnrw4eva
Summary: Rachel asks Quinn a very interesting question, will it lead to anything?
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn?"

Rachel hesitantly approached the recently reinstated head cheerleader with a quiet reserved look upon her shy face.

"What's up Berry?" Quinn said while focusing on putting all of her books back into her gym bag.

"I was wondering if I could discuss something with you. I'm sure you have to be off to Cheerios practice since Glee has just ended and I assume that is the next event in your day, but if you have a moment this is important."

Quinn sat up straight in her chair and fixed Rachel with a stare and a perfectly sculpted raised eyebrow.

"What can I help you with Berry?"

Rachel was surprised that Quinn hadn't automatically written her off or scoffed at her and promptly left with some snide comment about her being a Transvestite.

"Well, I just had a question about…"

"About what Berry? I don't have all day."

"About sex." For an instant Quinn's face was consumed with shock, but she quickly contorted her face to a mask of indifference and stared back at Rachel expectantly.

"I guess what I wanted to know was what does it feel like."

Quinn sat in shock as she stared at Rachel trying to decide if she had really just asked her what sex felt like. Just because she had a baby and had sex with Puck when she was drunk, and that one time with Santana when spin the bottle had gotten a little out of hand, that didn't make her an expert. It most certainly did not give Rachel Fucking Berry the right to ask her about it.

"What the Hell Treasure Trail? What makes you think I would answer a question like that? Especially when you're the one asking the question."

Rachel's face momentarily fell until a look of realization crossed her face and a smile broke through revealing a twinkle in her eye.

"I apologize Quinn I believe I have misspoken; I meant what does it feel like when you're ready. How do you know it's the right time and the right person?"

Quinn gave her a questioning gaze before answering her.

"Again I don't know what makes you think I am an expert on this matter either but if you're concerned enough to ask my opinion I guess I'll be honest. I think you know it's time when you're in love and you can't stop thinking about the person you want it to be with. It's not about how you want to feel good it's about wanting to make them feel good, and knowing they want you to feel good. On the inside you know that afterwards the two of you will fall into each other's arms and be completely content and truly happy. Or you get all warm and fuzzy inside when you see them. You know, what happens when a mommy and a daddy love each other, or I guess I should say a daddy and a daddy love each other and they visit the magic stork that calls the adoption agency and brings home an insufferable diva for them to be stuck with for the rest of their lives."

With that Quinn grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the choir room. Why had she said all that stuff to Berry? And why was she imagining all of that happening with her? Damn Rachel Berry.

Rachel stood shocked in the choir room, as she stared at the door Quinn had just fled from a smile crept onto her face. She had gotten under Quinn Fabray's skin. Glancing at the clock she realized her dad was probably waited for her in the parking lot. She quickly gathered her sheet music and Glee Captain notebook and made her way outside.

As Quinn sat listening to Santana ramble on about some new horror movie she wanted to watch, her mind once again wondered to Rachel Berry. What was with her, asking about sex, asking her nonetheless? She had been thinking about it all afternoon through Cheerios practice and dinner with Brittany and Santana at Breadsticks, now they sat in Brittany's living room trying to decide what they would do this weekend. This had been there Friday night tradition since they had starting high school.

"Hey San, have you ever noticed that Berry has, like, really long legs."

Santana and Quinn both gawked at Brittany like she had grown a third head. The blonde dancer only looked back at them with a faraway look in her eyes.

"No Britt I never noticed that."

"Oh, well Quinn and I have and we both think it's totally hot."

Quinn turned bright red as Santana turned to look at her with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really now, Q have you been lookin' at Berry's legs, Berry's long, tanned, toned legs?"

"What, no of course not don't be ridiculous why would I be looking at RuPaul's legs?"

"Because you think she's hot and she's your lobster." Was the matter-of-fact reply from Brittany.

"My lobster B?" Quinn gave Santana a look begging for her help, but she only held her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress the giggle that was threatening to escape.

"Come on Q, haven't I told you this before? Lobsters find their mates, the ones they are meant to be with forever and they mate and fall in love, then they stay together forever crawling around holding claws."

Quinn just stared back at Brittany wondering where she came up with this stuff. Santana was quick to change the subject back to their plans for the weekend when Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocket. She slid her iPhone open to see a new text for Rachel Berry blinking back at her from the screen. She quickly opened the message to see what RuPaul could possibly want.

_**Hello Quinn, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I realize I may have been a bit forward with my questions and I am sorry for that. I guess I was just texting to ensure that you did not find the enteraction entirely out of context. Seeing that you have more experience than I do, I figured your advice might be beneficial. I had considered asking Santana but quite frankly she scares me. –R**_

Wow even through text message Berry spoke in paragraphs. Quinn couldn't help the smile that snuck up on her as she read the message. She quickly typed about a response.

_**Are you free tomorrow? –Q**_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_**I am after 12:00. I have my daily routine of exercise on my elliptical at precisely 6:45 when I wake up, but after that I have voice and dance lesson. That will be over at 12:00 and I will officially be done. –R**_

Quinn smiled to herself as she typed out her response.

_**I'll pick you up at 12:30. :-) –Q**_

"What the Hell are you smiling about Q?"

"Nothing San, nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**So first off I would like to say thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites that I got. Pretty much made my life**** So a few things I d like to cover. First off this is my first Faberry fic, my second story. I haven't written anything in so long I almost forgot how so bare with me while I get back into the grove! I hope everyone enjoys the story, I have no idea when I'll be able to update college work sucks **** but I will try my best. Also I love when you guys review… I send cheesecake brownies and vegan cookies your way when you do! With that done I'll add my disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did everyone would be gay **

**P.S. This is kinda a filler sorry.**

At promptly 12:30 P.M. a knock was heard on the door of the Berry household. Rachel who was anxiously awaiting the knock at the bottom of the stairs promptly turned around and ran up the stairs. Her father, Harold, looked after her retreating figure and called out,

"Do you want me to get it?"

Upon hearing this Rachel began running back down the stairs.

"I don't want to seem eager." She replied as if it were common knowledge.

"Yea because the out of breath gasping won't give you away." Her other father Thomas called out from the kitchen.

Rachel ignored him as she scampered to the door, taking a moment to put on her famous Rachel Berry 100 watt smile she opened the door to reveal a sheepish looking Quinn Fabray.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Rachel came to her senses and invited the girl in.

"This is my dad Harold."

"Hello Mr. Berry it's lovely to meat you."

He roughly shook her hand while giving her a tight smile.

"You must be Quinn Fabray, I hear you have had a miraculous recovery."

"Recovery, sir?"

Quinn asked with a shy smile. Rachel was glaring rather menacingly at her father. Thomas choose this time to wonder in from the kitchen.

"Yes, apparently you are a recovering bitchaholc. I hope it won't be to hard for you to resist the urge to throw a slushie in my face."

"Dad, stop it I told you she isn't like that anymore."

"Rome wasn't built in a day sweetie, and people don't change overnight."

"Come on now honey leave the poor girl along look at her, she's absolutely terrified."

Quinn smiled gratefully at the shorter white man with a receding hairline and adorable glasses. He smiled back at her then turned to glare at his irritable husband. The tall dark man with deep eyes stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of distrust covering his face.

"Mr. Berry I understand your concerns with me befriended your daughter after all of the horrible things that I did to her. However, I would like to assure you that your daughters happiness is the most important thing to me. Last year I was pregnant, alone, and scared. The only person who consistently offered me friendship and attempted to help me was Rachel. Over the summer I had some time to think about it and discovered that the life I was living was not one I wanted to remember in 10 years. I wanted to be a person I could be proud of when I looked back over my high school years. I figured the best way to start is to rebuild all of the bridges I had burned. I have saved a Rachel for last because, quite frankly she is the most difficult and stubborn person ever. But, she is also the most important. So it was essential that I befriend her. I don't expect you to trust me without question. I only ask that you trust Rachel when and if I gain her trust."

The men stared at her in silence evalutating what she had said. Thomas promptly wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I think its wonderful that you and Rachel are friends now. So would you like to stay for lunch?"

The little man had a huge smile on is face and Quinn suddenly realized where Rachel got her gorgeous smile from.

"I would love to sir but I'm afraid we will need to have a rain check, we have reservations at Breadsticks."

"Oh, of course dear, of course perhaps next weekend?"

"Yes, sir that would be fantastic."

Rachel gave a quick hug to both of her dads saying a quick "goodbye" and rushing to Quinn's side. The two offered smiles to the men inside the house as she and Quinn stepped onto the they got to Quinn's car she quickly ran around to the other side to let Rachel in, softly closing the door behind her when she got in her seat. Quinn began driving to Breadsticks. An awkward silence fell over the two, which Rachel quickly broke.

"So we're going to Breadsticks?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am we are. Um… we are actually meeting some people here I hope that's okay."

Rachel looked a little unsure but said "Yes, that's fine" nonetheless.

"Who are we meeting if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, um…just Santana and Brittany." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"Oh…" Was Rachel's quiet response. Sensing her discomfort Quinn rushed on to explain.

"I already had plans with them, but I get tired of being a third wheel and I figured you could use some time out. There's only so many movies I can sit through while they make out in the seat next to me."

"Oh, so you're bringing me along to be your distraction during the movie."

Quinn starting giggling uncontrollably as Rachel started to turn a deep shade of red.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to let you _distract_ me on our first date Rach."

Rachel looked at her for a moment before realizing she hadn't said anything in response to Quinn's comment.

"Oh well I certainly wasn't expecting today to be a date." Rachel replied with a giggle.

Quinn chuckled lightly as they pulled into the parking lot of Breadsticks. The two exited the car and meet at the hood of Quinn's 2010 fire truck red Mustang. They smiled calmly at each other and walked into the only decent restaurant in Lima. Greeting the woman behind the counter with a dazziling smile Rachel quickly told her that they were meeting a couple friends and quickly described them. Recognition crossed the woman's face and she lead them to the back of a restaurant and to a booth tucked away in the corner.

"Hello Santana, Brittany." Rachel greeted politely.

"Berry."

"Hey Rachel."

Quinn took her seat next to Rachel and nodded towards Santana and Brittany.

"So Quinn you hit that yet or what?"

Rachel sputtered and stared in shock at Santana, while Quinn merely glared at the brunette cheerleader. The waiter then meandered over to the table with a charming smile on his face.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Coke"

"Dr. Pepper"

"Water"

"Water, please"

He smiled back politely and walked off to retrieve the drinks. Rachel is the first to speak, yet again.

"So, Santana how have you been, I don't believe we have ever actually spoken in a civilized manner?"

"Berry, I heard you had some questions pertaining to sex care to enlighten us on your shortcomings?"

Rachel looked aghast as she turned to a red faced Quinn sending her a questioning look.

"Sorry Rach I tell S everything." The blonde shrugged noncommittally.

As Rachel opened her mouth to respond the waiter came by with there drinks. He placed the Coke in front of Brittany the Dr. Pepper in front of Santana and the waters in front of Quinn and Rachel.

"So what can I get for you ladies today?"

"I will have the shrimp linguine and she will have the chicken alfredo." Santana said handed him the menus and turning to talk to Brittany. Quinn glanced at Rachel before ordering her food.

"I would like the chicken parmesan please." Rachel quickly scanned her menu trying to decide what she wanted.

"Um…can I get the house salad with the vinegarette dressing please?"

"Of course ma'am, I'll get all of that out for you ladies."

As the waiter walked away Santana turned back to Rachel staring at her expectantly.

"Oh, well I was just questioning Quinn about what sex feels like, or rather what being ready for sex feels like."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn looked back at her. Santana was the first to start laughing and the other two quickly followed.

"Wow, Berry, you are something else. Why do you want to know about being ready for sex, you're single?"

"Well I have someone in mind that I would like to give my innocence to but I wasn't sure if I should settle on someone now or wait until after college."

"Well, I think it's best to do it, Rachel, sex is fun it'll help you not be so uptight and bossy."

Santana and Quinn chuckled at what the tall blonde dancer had said, while Rachel blushed in such an adorable way that Quinn leaned into her and wrapped an arm around her hugging the petite diva. The food arrived and the four girls began eating eagerly. Talking had ceased as everyone devoured the delicious Italian food.

While eating Quinn got a little bit of sauce on her hand she reached to wipe it off using the napkin on her lap, but her hand slipped a bit and brushed against Rachel's leg. The girl gasped lightly at the touch. Quinn looked up to see if the other guests at the table noticed,they were both still focused on the food in front of mischeviously Quinn slid her hand slowly onto Rachels thigh. The tiny brunette held her gasp in this time and glanced at Quinn out of the corner of her eye. The blonde head cheerleader then struck up a conversation with the others at the table, leaving her hand securely on her friends leg.

After all four girls had finished eating the waiter came back over to the table to settle the check. Santana and Quinn both said at the same time,

"Two tickets."

The waiter smiled and walked off to get the check. Rachel turned to Quinn with an incredulous look on her face.

"You don't have to pay for me Quinn, I am perfectly capable of settle my half of the bill. Although I know that since you have moved back in with your mother that your allowance was reinstated, I am well equipped financially as well."

"I know that Rachel, I'm paying because I want to. It's not a date unless I pay."

The brunette smiled sheepishly at Quinn as her cheeks were painted with a gorgeous pink rusk. The waiter came back and the quartet paid and headed to the parking lot.

"See you guys at the theatre."

Santana called out as she dragged Brittany to her car. Quinn once again opened the door for Rachel at helped her into her seat. Quinn cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, what movie are we watching Quinn?" Rachel asked politely.

"Paranormal Activity 2, I'm a sucker for horror movies."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel when she hadn't said anything for a little while. She nearly swerved off the road terrified for the girl seated next to her with a look of pure unadulterated fear.

"Rach…"

**So there's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. More reviews faster update! Oh and what will happen at the movies? Oh also review purty please with cherry on top.**


	3. Chapter 3

So I hate to post a chapter that isn't a chapter but I wanted to let you guys know, I suck at life because I totally forgot to even proofread the second chapter before I posted it. I'm soooooo sorry… please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, so I'm a horrible just plain terrible person…Shame shame on me…This took forever, but I have a good excuse. Finals exams at college kick my butt! Also moving back in with the parentals for the winter break was surprisingly fun this time around. The first morning back and there were donuts waiting for me. DOUNTS! Also I'm a theatre student and we had a show,blah blah excuses excuses. Here it is enjoy. Also not beta'd. Umm that's all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine please don't sue me I am but a poor college student.**

_So last time we left off with Quinn and Rachel heading to the movies to meet Brittany and Santana to see Paranormal Activity 2…_

Quinn pulled safely into a parking spot at the 8 theatre movie gallery in Lima. She and Rachel exited the car and made their way to the front of the building where Brittany and Santana were standing and waiting.

"Take a pit stop to have a quickie Quinn?"

"Shut up." Came the short reply from the blonde.

"Let's just go by the tickets and get this over with." Rachel said with a slightly pale face. Santana gave her a weird look but didn't think too much into as the quartet headed to the counter to purchase the tickets. Santana quickly paid for her two tickets and Quinn was next up at the counter.

"Two for Paranormal Activity 2 please." She said with a smile to the teenager behind the window, his nametag read William. Rachel quickly reached for her wallet to pay for her ticket when Quinn handed the man a credit card.

"Quinn I assure you I am capable of purchasing my own ticket I have a weekly allowance that my father provide for these such activities."

"Rachel I know that I'm buying your ticket because I want to."

The tiny brunette blushed in an adorable way and smiled at Quinn promising that she would purchase the snacks, Quinn only smiled in response. After acquiring the tickets the pair headed into the theatre to find Santana and Brittany already in line for a snack. Quinn led the way to the line with Santana and Brittany in it.

"Didn't we just eat, why do you need a snack?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow at Santana.

"Brittany wanted some candy, and what my baby wants my baby gets." At hearing this Brittany threw her arms around Santana and kissed her soundly on the lips. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel.

"Do you want a snack I am still pretty full from lunch but I'll get you something if you want."

"Quinn I told you that I would be the one purchasing snacks today. After you refused to let me pay for neither my lunch nor my ticket to the movie. It is the least I can do to repay you for your hospitality and friendliness toward me over the past few days."

Quinn stood a little shell-shocked after Rachel's short monologue. She begrudgingly allowed Rachel to pay for whatever snacks they would be purchasing. The two walked up to the counter and Rachel flashed her gorgeous smile at the young woman behind the counter.

"I would like junior sized popcorn and medium pink lemonade please." She turned to Quinn expectantly wanting to see what the girl wanted.

"Umm… I would like a bag of twizzlers please." Rachel smiled excited that Quinn decided on getting something in the end.

After receiving their purchases the four girls moved toward the theatre to begin the movie. They took four seats on the very back row anxious for the movie to star. Everyone but Rachel was calmly excited about the movie. Now that they were seated in the theatre Rachel began getting nervous and started chopping on her popcorn hoping it would calm her nerves. Quinn noticed Rachel's odd behavior and figure it was due to the movie they were about to watched she smiled and sat quietly watching the previews. As the movie began Rachel handed Quinn the bag of popcorn that was nearly empty asking if she wanted any. The head cheerio took a handful and happily chomped on it. When the bag was nearly empty she placed it on the ground between her and Rachel's chairs. When the screen went dark and the camera switched to night vision Rachel visibly tensed and unconsciously reached for Quinn's hand. Quinn happily took her hand and began soothingly running the pad of her thumb along the back of Rachel's hand. There was some sort of movement on the screen and a soft whimper escaped Rachel's lips and the girl immediately tried to hide her face behind Quinn's shoulder. The blonde girl gently let go of Rachel's hand and giggled quietly at the sound Rachel made and the way her hand started groping around for Quinn's hand again. She quickly pushed the armrest up and took Rachel's hand again, her other hand sneaking its way around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel happily cuddled into Quinn when a loud crash erupted from the screen and Rachel let out a rather loud scream earning her a look from Santana. The young singer buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck trying to block out the images on the screen. Quinn felt slightly bad for dragging the girl to this movie then she felt Rachel soft whimpering breath caressing the skin on her neck and decided this movie was an excellent idea. Another odd noise came from the screen and Rachel tried to squeeze herself closer into Quinn.

Rachel's breathes began coming in short quick bursts landing delicately on Quinn's neck. The little diva noticed that Quinn had tensed up and had begun fidgeting nervously in her seat. She smirked and whispered in her ear,

"See your scared to I told you this movie was a bad idea." The only response she got from the blonde was a quite breathy moan. Growing concerned the brunette looked up at Quinn's face and saw that the girl had her eyes tightly closed and seemed to be mumbling to herself. The sound of a door slamming caused Rachel to dive back into her save haven of Quinn's neck. Rachel was quite content on staying tucked securely into Quinn but as she began to settle down Quinn's grip on her hand tighten slightly and the girl whispered quickly into Rachel's ear.

"Rach, you're driving me crazy." The breathy words escaped the blonde's mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel squeaked from her hiding place in Quinn's shoulder.

"You're all breathing on me and stuff, jeez Rachel stop."

"How do you expect me to stop breathing it is an essential part of living taking in oxygen and releasing carbon dioxide? Surely you can't ask me to stop breathing Quinn; you know full well I would die if I did that."

"Well if you don't stop I'm going to die so please just breathe in another direction." Quinn's breath was ragged and deep. Her cheeks were flushed and adorably pink. Her hands were tightly sealed in fists so as not to have them wonder all over Rachel's body that was so easily at her disposal. Her teeth were clamped together so as not to ravish Rachel's neck that was just so close all she had to do was lean over just a bit and…

"Tubbers, what the hell are you doing watch the damn movie." Thank God for Santana, she always knew when to say the right thing.

Taking a deep steady breath Quinn relaxing and focused on the movie, awesome chocks in bathing suits was exactly what she needed right now, stupid scary movies and their need to exploit woman to sell tickets.

Quinn Fabray had just recently come to terms with the fact that she was a raging homosexual that had intense sexual feelings for other women. She discovered this over the summer while spending an evening with Santana and Brittany and her house. After her mother let her move back in she had been so set on being a good mother that she let Quinn get away with anything. The three were in her bedroom with a bottle of rum when it happened. She had taken a drink of her rum and looked over at Santana, the girl was beautiful, she already knew this but, upon closer inspection Quinn decided that Santana was sexy. Not just everyday sexy but, she wanted to have sex with her sexy. This warm tingly feeling spread throughout her body from the tip of her toes to the top of her head; It ran from her left middle finger to the right one, and an inexplicable desire spread through all of her body and then settled quite uncomfortably in the bottom of her abdomen. Santana was reclined back against the foot of her bed while Brittany sat across from her on the floor and Quinn sat between the two and they formed a triangle. Quinn turned to Brittany and mumbled "I'm sorry" and began crawling toward Santana with a determined look of pure lust on her flawless face.

Santana had seen that look before and was a little bit scared but a reassuring look from Brittany kept her calm. She smirked triumphantly at Quinn and happily received her in her arms. The two tumbled around for a bit kissing and nipping each other playfully. When the two needed are Santana gently removed herself from Quinn and lay happily and exhausted on the floor.

"Welcome to the club Q."

Quinn then promptly burst into tears and sobbing, rather loudly while Brittany wrapped her in her arms.

"It's ok Quinn liking girls is fun I promise."

Through her tears there was a light chuckle heard from Quinn.

"Guys I think I'm gay."

And ever since then Quinn had come to terms with the revelation and was now fairly happy. Exactly two weeks six days ad roughly four hours ago, Quinn had developed an undeniable, irresistible crush on one Ms. Rachel Berry. Hence the dinner and a movie date that she was currently on, or rather double date. She wasn't brave enough to be alone with Rachel yet. Especially if the girl in question was going to make a habit of cuddling with her in dark movie theatres and breathing down her neck in such a delicious way. Wow this chick on the screen was freaking scary she just snapped that dudes neck. Rachel was whimpering beside her, so she leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Rach sweetie if you're good through the rest of the movie we'll stop and get ice cream on the way home."

Quinn felt Rachel smile against her and sat back feeling accomplished. Soon after the movie ended and as the lights came back up Quinn turned to Rachel with a smile.

"So what did you think?"

The answering glare she got quickly melted her smile as she heard Santana chuckling behind her.

"I'm sorry you were scared, it wasn't really that bad. I told you we could have seen something else."

Rachel just shook her head and took off for the exit. Quinn sheepishly looked at Santana and followed.

"See you later preggo."

When Quinn finally caught up with Rachel she slipped up beside the walking diva and placed an arm around her waist and led them back to the car.

"Rachel I'm really sorry I didn't know you were really not into scary movies."

"No I don't mind scary movies, its paranormal movies that freak me out. Ghosts are scary."

Quinn smiled over at Rachel as she drove to the ice cream store.

"So Quinn, I know you've been treating me infinitely better than you previously did, and thank you very much for the lack of slushies and name calling, but why exactly have you suddenly taken an interest in feeding and entertaining me?"

Quinn blushed at the question but took a deep breath ready to tell the truth.

"Well the thing is I realized the wrong in my ways. You're a really awesome person, slightly annoying sometimes, but awesome. I was wrong to treat you that way and I'm terribly sorry. I guess this is my way of trying to make it up to you, I know you won't forgive be easily but I hope in time I can prove to you that I'm a good friend, and a good person."

Rachel studied her with guarded eyes for a moment then smiled her hundred watt smile over to the nervous blonde.

"Thank you for everything Quinn. But the next time you take me on a date please no scary movies."

"You knew this was a date?" Quinn gaped as Rachel giggled behind her hand.

"Of course I knew you bought me a meal and a movie that constitutes a date. Also the prospect of ice cream is an added bonus."

The two arrived at the ice cream parlor shortly after Rachel's statement. Quinn was still in shock that Rachel knew it was a date and Rachel was happily playing with the radio.

After Quinn had her orange sherbet ice cream and Rachel had her Rocky Road, the two headed back to Quinn's car.

"Ice cream was a great idea Quinn it really hits the spot."

"Yes it does, so Rachel how was your summer?"

The two chatted about their respective summers on the drive back to Rachel's house. When they arrived they remained in the car talking, neither wanting to break the moment and end the conversation. Finally when the sun has started to set and they recognize the time Rachel says she really must get inside she has homework to finish. Quinn smiles understandingly and walks her to her front door.

"Well this was, admittedly an odd first dates, but one of the best that I have ever had thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome, I figured you could use a good first date. So do I have any lucky at a second date?"

Rachel smiled shyly and before she lost her nerve stepped in to Quinn and gently placed her lips upon the other girl's lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste but amazing none-the-less. Even after Rachel had gone inside, Quinn leaned against her front door with a goofy smile upon her face. She just kissed Rachel Berry. After leisurely lying on Rachel's front door for a while, Quinn realized how much of a creepier she looked like, and ran to her car, stopping first to fist pump the air in triumph.

**So there we go another chapter. Again I'm sorry that I suck so much **** and this took forever. Anyway, I kinda already have an idea for the next one so it may be popping up soon! Also if anyone wants to volunteer to beta, I would be soo grateful, I'm absolutely terrible at editing my own stuff…**

**Comments puwease! They make me warm and fuzzy inside. Also feel free to tell me what you think about the progression of the story and the characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, again it's been awhile. I blame all of you! And your lack of reviews lol. So this chapter is a bit longer, I think. I hope you like it. Fair warning 1) I have a potty mouth 2) there is some Santana/Rachel action and a little Brittany/Quinn action… You'll live **** So leave reviews and what not!**

_**I'm a bitch**_

_**I'm a lover**_

_**I'm a child **_

_**I'm a mother**_

_**I'm a sinner I'm a saint**_

_**I do not feel asha…**_

"Ugh, what do you want Santana it's like seven in the morning?"

"Morning Q, how are you? I'm awesome I just got laid. Did you?"

"Why, why dear god are you doing this to me!"

"Shut your face Tubbers. So you know we don't have school tomorrow right. It's a holiday or something I don't know."

"Yea San I know that doesn't explain why you're calling me this early in the morning."

"I'm calling you this early because I'm awake, therefore you should be. Also, in celebration of a Monday off Puck is having a party tonight and you should be there."

"San I don't know, you know I don't like parties."

"Yea but, you can take Berry, and get her drunk."

"Santana I am not taking advantage of her by getting her drunk."

"I didn't say fuck her. Jeez Q, just loosen her up a bit and have fun."

"Fine, I'll go."

"That's what I thought; Britt and I will be over at seven."

"Okay, see you later."

Great, just what she needed a party. Things were going fairly well with Rachel she didn't want to take her to a party and do something stupid. She might as well text Rachel and make sure she was free.

_**Hey Rach, how was the rest of your Saturday? - Q**_

There that wasn't to committal or anything, she didn't sound to creepy right. Right? Ugh why did she say that, crazy…

_**Hello Quinn, the rest of my Saturday was uneventful just watching a musical then dinner and lounging around doing homework. How may I ask, was your Saturday? - R**_

Yay, she didn't think I was a crazy person for asking. Okay Quinn, stay calm be cool and stuff. You can do this. You're a Fabray.

_**Yes Rach, you can always ask how my day was. **____** But my Saturday was rather uneventful as well. I stayed home with my Mom who is trying to be a good mother and reconcile our problems. Which means she asks all kinds of questions…After that I just laid in bed and thought about you. –Q**_

Oh my God, did I just say that. I just told her I lie in bed and think about her oh my god oh my god. Why did I do that?

_**Well Quinn as flattering as it is that you think about me if you are attempting to participate in that sexy texting thing, I must inform you now is not the right time, as I am currently sitting with my fathers watching Design to Sell. However if you would like to try again in approximately 2 hours I would be happy to oblige.- R**_

Oh my god did she just…No there's no way she's offering to sext me. Wow um, I …K right there was a reason I started texting her what was it...Um something about Santana, maybe she could teach me how to sext…No that wasn't it um, right Puck, party, Rachel. Got it, yea I rock.

_**Um, I may have to take you up on the offer soon. But that wasn't why I was texting you. I wanted to know if you would like to come to Puck's party tonight with me.-Q**_

There that wasn't so hard. I can totally do this. Oh my god she replied! Smooth Fabray, very smooth.

_**Quinn, I would love to accompany you to Noah's party tonight. However I must inform you that I will not be drinking at this party as it is very harmful to ones vocal chords, and if I wish to achieve my dream and someday be on Broadway I will need all of my vocal talent.- R**_

Damn, well at least she still wants to come.

_**Be here at 7- Q**_

Okay now to find something to do for the rest of the day.

After having lunch and going for a very long run, Quinn hopped in the shower for a quick clean off so she could start on her homework. After 2 hours of homework, Quinn finally put down her books and notes and looked at the clock 6:25. Which means 35 minutes before Rachel got here and probably 45 before Santana and Brittany since they were always late. She quickly ran down stairs to grab a bottle of rum and some juice before running back upstairs. It was great having her mom back because she still had plenty of alcohol in the house that she never kept track of. She turned on her iHome and put on her pregaming playlist and mixed herself a drink to help with her nerves.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Quinn to jump a foot in the air. She looked at the clock 6:51. Who could that be? Pulling the door open she saw a nervous looking Rachel Berry looking sheepishly up at her.

"Hey."

"Hello Quinn I'm sorry for being early, I was a bit nervous and ended up arriving a bit ahead of schedule."

Smiling at her adorableness Quinn ushered Rachel inside.

"It's totally okay Rachel, S and B should be here around 7, but I assume they will be late as usual."

Quinn led the way up to her room. She found her drink easily and took a large gulp, being around Rachel always made her nervous, and now the two of them were alone in her room, with a bed.

"So Rach, would you like a drink."

"Sure Quinn, I'll have whatever you are having."

Quinn glanced up at Rachel but didn't say anything as she quickly mixed Rachel a drink with a significantly smaller amount of alcohol than her own drink. She handed it to Rachel and watched as she took a drink. Rachel's face contorted to a confused look as she pulled the cup away from her mouth.

"Quinn Fabray, is there alcohol in this drink?"

"Um, yea that's what I'm drinking Rach. You should really ask what someone's drinking before asking for it."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's face as she looked at Quinn with horror in her eyes.

"Quinn this is so very wrong. I can't believe it I just drank alcohol. And. And I liked it."

Quinn burst into laughter as she realized Rachel's dilemma.

"Aww Rach I promise it's ok. It's not a big deal, it's only alcohol."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell rang again. Quinn ran down the stairs while Rachel remained up in Quinn's bedroom staring at the cup in her hands. Quinn, Santana and Brittany returned to the room smiling and laughing. Rachel smiled at them all as they entered.

"Hello, Brittany, Santana."

"Sup Berry."

"Rachel, I'm so glad you came." The bubbly blonde ran to Rachel and hoisted her off the ground in a bone-crushing hug. After being released Rachel smiled at Brittany and giggled as she said,

"Thanks, Brittany I'm glad I came too."

The four girls then proceeded to drink while they got ready for the evening. Hair was done, make-up painted on with precision, and clothes were chosen. Santana was dressed to kill in a strapless black dress that ended at mid-thigh and hugged deliciously to all her curves, to finish it off she wore gorgeous 3 inch heels with a black strap and white sole.

Brittany looked dazzling in a pretty yellow dress that hung over one shoulder and ended at a sinfully short cut on her thigh. Her strappy yellow sandals finished off the look. Quinn was drop dead gorgeous in a simple white dress that hung tightly to her hips and chest and was accented with a light black belt around her stomach. Her flat black shoes completed the gorgeous ensemble.

Finishing off the group was Rachel who was a bombshell of sexy, and dripping with absolute jaw-dropping beauty. She had on a sinfully tight red dress that looked like it was painted on and gorgeous strappy heels that made the muscles in her insanely long legs pop. Quinn's mouth had not closed since Rachel walked out of her bathroom. She was pretty sure drool was close to dripping out of her mouth. A light cough coming from Rachel caused her to snap her eyes back up to the dark chocolate orbs that were staring back at her. She smiled at Rachel and attempted to form a sentence.

"Um, I think uh, it's time to uh…go I think, uh yea well we should uhhuh."

"You okay Fabray, you seem a bit flushed?" Santana chuckled at her.

"Uh, yea I'm good. Let's go."

They all made their way to Santana's car since she had opted to drive. The ride to Puck's was quick and painless. As the girls arrived they each took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. Going on instinct Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's face and smiled at her. Rachel smiled back and they headed inside. The booming of the music and the smell of alcohol mixed with sweat met them as they walked into the living room. Heads turned boys cat called and Noah Puckerman stopped dead in his tracks and imitated a fish while gawking at the four beautiful ladies.

The girls moved to the kitchen to find some drinks and found most of the glee club hanging around.

Kurt was the first to respond," Damn Rachel I didn't even know you had curves. "

"You look hot Berry" That was Mercedes. Tina and Artie said similar things and smiled. Mike walked in kissed Tina on the cheek and said hello complimenting Rachel as well. Quinn made herself and Rachel a drink while Santana did the same for Brittany. Handing the drink to Rachel she smiled shyly at her and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"It's just a little bit of alcohol I don't want you to get drunk or anything."

"Thanks Quinn, I really appreciate your concern for me."

"Anytime Rach."

The girls then made their way to the dance floor that was essentially Puck's living room. As some loud bass heavy song pounded through the speakers the two moved together as one pulsating body. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel's tiny frame her hands rested on the divas hips. Her front was pressed deliciously close to Rachel's back and as she moved her hips in time with the music she felt Rachel's hands snake around her neck. Quinn lowered her head lightly so she could rest her forehead on Rachel's shoulder. After hearing the girl quietly murmuring the words to the song she couldn't resist anymore and dropped a kiss to the girls shoulder. Rachel let out a light gasp and leaned farther into Quinn grinding her ass into Quinn. The moan that left Quinn's mouth was entirely involuntary and the girls couldn't stop themselves from dancing a bit more provocatively together. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips with an earnest hold. Rachel's head fell done to Quinn's shoulder and their movements became almost animalistic as they grinded to the beat. Both girls were so lost in each other that they didn't notice how the crowd was slowly dying down and the time was flying by. The two didn't notice that the only people left at the party were the glee members. They also didn't notice when the music stopped. They only realized they should stop dancing when Santana's voice broke through to both of them.

"Well if I wanted to watch porn I would have just stayed home with B. Get the fuck off of each other." That being said she threw a glass of ice cold water on the two.

"Ahhhh, S what the fuck was that for?"

"What was that for? You two have been dry-humping on the dance floor alone for a good ten minutes. Finn had to go outside yelling about the mailman or something."

"The mailman doesn't come at night everyone knows that." Everyone smiled at Brittany and looked back at the two girls.

"Right so since it's just us I think we should play a game." Puck was always the first to suggest a game. Rachel and Quinn silently parted and smiled sheepishly at each other. The group murmured words of agreement and worked their way into a circle. Finn joined them not to soon after everyone had sat down. As soon as he looked over at Rachel and Quinn he stared off at the ceiling and started muttering under his breath.

"Okay soo let's play truth or dare." Everyone nodded their head not really caring. Of course Puck wanted to be the one to go first.

"Ok so I'll go first. Um Santana truth or dare?"

"Dare, bitch bring it on." Santana always the confident one smirked at Puck waiting for her dare.

"I dare you to, do a body shot off of Rachel." Santana smiled and winked at Berry. She reached for the bottle of Tequila in the middle of the floor and a lime from the plate on the table next to the circle. She crawled over to Rachel making sure everyone got a good view of her ass while she did it. Rachel smiled politely at her and took the lime without question and put it in her mouth. Santana lowered her head to Rachel's collarbone and slowly swiped her tongue along the bone. Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the sensation. She sprinkled the salt and looked up to Rachel. With a wink she lowered her head again licked the salt. She sucked lightly on the tanned skin she found there. She then slowly dripped the tequila down Rachel's neck and into her awaiting mouth. Moving on from the shot she took the lime from Rachel's mouth. Sucking quickly on it she dropped it into her hand and smashed her lips onto Rachel's. She nipped sucked and finally plunged her tongue into Rachel's mouth. She was just getting settled into a rhythm when she was abruptly pulled off of Rachel and thrown to the ground. After registering the sting on her cheek as a slap from Quinn she looked up to see a very pissed of head cheerleader.

"What the fuck Santana. The dare was a shot not to maul her in front of the entire glee club."

Santana just smirked in response and sat back into the circle next to Brittany looking smug.

"Yea Santana that wasn't the dare. You shouldn't have done that to Rachel."

"Shut up Finnessa." That was from Quinn who was glaring at him from across the circle.

"Guys its ok I didn't mind. It's really not a big deal it was just a kiss." Quinn stared at Rachel in disbelieve.

"Just a kiss?"

"Yea Quinn it was just a kiss calm down."

"Fine, Santana it's your turn to go."

"Quinn truth or dare." Without losing eye contact with Rachel she replied with a quick "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Brittany." Tearing her eyes away from Rachel she crawled across the floor to Brittany and quickly startled her lap. She smiled at Brittany before connecting their lips. Quinn moaned into the kiss for good measure. Her eyes buried into the long blonde locks of her dancer friend. She heard Rachel scoff at them from the other side of the circle and deepened the kiss. Brittany's hands found her back and scratched up to her shoulders. Brittany bite down on her lip and she rolled her hips forward into her. Before either of them could do anything more two small determined hands wrapped around Quinn's middle and yanked her back away from Brittany.

"Ok I get it; I won't kiss Santana again just stop."

Quinn smiled at her and returned them both to their place in the circle. Quinn turned smiling again and said "Kurt truth or dare?"

"Hold up a sec, what the hell just happened."

"What"

"Something is going on between the two of you and I think it's time you tell us." Quinn looked to Rachel and they both nodded to each other.

"Well Rachel and I have sort of become a thing."

"Sort of, thing?"

Rachel decided now was a good time to speak up and say her piece.

"Fellow glee clubbers, as captain I think honest is the best policy when it comes to relationships with fellow glee clubbers so I think I should explain a little bit. Quinn and I have been spending some time together and getting to know each other. And as such have developed a close relationship with each other and its best that you all know now."

Everyone looked a bit confused until Mercedes spoke up.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Rachel turned to Quinn with a question in her eyes.

"If she will have me, Quinn will you have me?" Quinn smiled at her happily and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Nothing would please me more." Rachel beamed at her and leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. The two kissed sweetly for a moment before pulling away. The club stared on still slightly confused except for Brittany and Santana that stared knowingly at the two.

"Right so it's still my turn Kurt truth or dare?"

**Well I guess I'll leave this chapter here. I hope it turned out okay for everyone. I kinda hated them not being together, and I figured it would be easiest if the glee kids found out early on. But don't worry there will be plenty of drama to come! So if you liked it review please! I like reviews they make me smile! Oh and something to look forward to, there will be sexting in the future!**


End file.
